


A Fine Romance

by gayliens



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliens/pseuds/gayliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's not to love about a surprise date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesbuchanvn.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jamesbuchanvn.tumblr.com).



'Am I allowed to ask you where we're going yet?' Peggy asks over the roar of the New York traffic and the driving rain. She moves a little closer under the umbrella (obviously because she doesn't want to get wet, not because it gives her an excuse to be nearer to Angie).

'That sort of ruins the point of a surprise date, English,' Angie giggles as she threads her arm through Peggy's. She looks stunning tonight in a pale blue dress that skims just above her knees, brassy curls tumbling over her shoulders. The bright colours of the billboards are reflected in her shimmering eyes, and Peggy finds herself wondering for the millionth time how she managed to get this lucky.

'This way, Peg.' Angie steers her down a narrow alleyway. She stops in front of a battered basement door that appears to lead into an abandoned building. 

She smiles when she sees her girlfriend's raised eyebrows. 'Don't worry, I'm not trying to sell you to the Russians or anything. Unlike a certain trip to the movies I could mention.

'Hey!' Peggy protests with mock indignation. 'It's not my fault those terrorists decided to gatecrash our date.'

'Well, seeing you in action was totally worth it,' Angie teases. 'Has anyone ever told you you look hot when you're giving a guy a concussion with an umbrella?'

'Your pick up lines are terrible,' Peggy says as she nudges her playfully with her shoulder. 

Angie pecks her on the cheek and pulls open the unlocked door, reluctantly pulling her arm away from Peggy's. Inside is a small front room occupied by a burly woman in her fifties. 

'Go right on in,' she tells them in a thick New York accent. She nods at a door to the left which Angie takes Peggy through, snapping the umbrella closed. 

Inside is a huge dancing club with a low ceiling, animated by flickering pink and gold light. A live jazz band performs in the corner, blaring out the latest Billie Holiday tune. 

And everywhere are girls- girls clustered around the bar with cocktails in their hands; girls spinning on the dance floor, flapping skirts in every colour of the rainbow; girls with smears of lipstick on their powdered cheeks, locking lips in the corner. 

Peggy turns towards Angie. 'Is this really-?'

Angie nods, her nervous smile melting into a wide grin. 'Took me a hell of a long time to track down, too. Do you know how many lesbian clubs there are in New York? Not many, I can tell you.'

'Angie, this is fantastic,' Peggy gushes. 'And to think that I only ever take you to that coffee shop or the cinema-'

'Oh, shut up and dance, English,' Angie replies good-naturedly, reaching out her hand.

Peggy waits for the familiar twinge of longing as she remembers a different lifetime, a different dance partner, followed by a surge of guilt for even thinking about Steve when she's with Angie. But to her surprise, it doesn't come. _And about damn time, too._ Steve was wonderful, but nothing will change the fact that he's dead. What matters now is not wasting a second of a night with the stunning girl in front of her.

She smiles and laces their fingers together. 'I'm not normally one for orders-' she spins Angie in and kisses her full on the mouth '-but I might just have to make an exception tonight.'

**Author's Note:**

> (A Fine Romance is the name of a Billie Holiday song)
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out my tumblr, maybe?](http://hawvkeye.tumblr.com)


End file.
